Pain with Love
by kibasluv
Summary: Dark Link x Link. Dark link wonders as his death is near about Link and hopes to see him again as he realizes the emotion love


Dark link x Link story... Some how it makes me want to cry

please read.

**Pain with love**

I sighed. I don't know when I had arrived in this place but surely I have been here more then 3 days.

I have been stuck in this cold, muddy cell for what seems like an eternity. You could smell the think dust that lay on the bed, the smell of rotting flesh from others who have died in here, and lastly the damp mud that lay over them.

Can they at least clean up?

I swear if I could see in this place there would be frost on my ebony hair. My crimson red eyes scanned the area.

Again why am I trying to see? I really don't know. Anything I guess.

I couldn't see anything, I can only here the faint sounds of rats nibbling on what was left of the last prisoners, as well that was the only thing I could smell, my mouth was too dry to taste anything nor would I ever try to taste anything in here, and lastly all I could feel was the mud hardening on my tanned skin and the pieces of bricks I was scratching at to see if I could get out under my broken nails that were past the flesh.

My stomach started clenching as I hadn't had anything to eat since I have been here. I guess they were trying to starve me to death, well it was working.

I was to tired to move as I haven't slept since I been here and what was in my stomach when I came here was gone with in five minutes of being here since I puked for what felt like hours because of the smell.

The rats were delighted with something else to eat on the other hand for me it just made me cringe as they started "feasting" on my stomach leftovers.

A chill went up my spine as I thought of the memory.

Every few minutes I wonder why I am in here. That was a stupid question. I knew exactly why I was in here. It's all because I didn't kill him. No. It's because I wouldn't kill him.

_Flash back_

_I have been waiting in this dreadful room for to long. I'm tired at staring at the same things minute after minute, hour after hour, day after day, hey I bet even week after week…maybe a month or even a year._

_I sighed. I was WAY too bored._

_I wish something would change. The shallow water which couldn't even show my reflection, the little island of sand with only my footprints on it, the ugly forsaken dead tree which look like it was trying to reach to the sky for help, and the mist the resided over the water._

_Oh yes. 'This was a great place isn't it?' I sarcastically thought._

_The only purpose of this room was for me to wait here for the Hero of Time. No one ever told me of who this Hero of Time was, or what even he looks like. The only thing that I knew was he was the only one to open this door. Great big giant blue fucking doors which locked me in here and on the other side was another set great giant blue fucking doors with a black bars keeping tightly shut._

_How long till this hero came anyways? I was bored. Maybe today or tomorrow if I could tell it was tomorrow? I can't tell anything at all!_

_Creak_

'_Was…Was that what I think it was' I thought. I hid behind the tree if you could call it that and watched at the door on one side of the room opened._

_A boy walked in through those doors that I hate. I watch while he looked around the place for a bit as a blue orb following him. I can hear her squeaky high pitched voice from here. _

"_I don't have a good feeling about this…" She warned._

_As she talked it felt that my ears were going to bleed. I cover my ear and check to see if they were bleeding. I sighed quietly in relief when they weren't._

_I then noticed he was at the other door tugging lightly at the bars._

'_Cant he see that they are there for obvious reasons?' I thought._

_The door from which he came from closed tightly. He turned around and quickly clasped his hand around the hilt of the sword on his back. He waited for a few minutes and looked around with a confused look._

'_Yes, there are no monsters… in less I count…' I pondered on what I just thought for a few minutes but before I could realize it he was already on the other side of the tree looking at it._

_I hid my self into the tree and waited as he searched around the tree._

_After a bit he started looking around to see if anything was in the water._

_I noticed we looked almost identical. He had golden blonde hair that looked silky, his skin was fair, and his eyes were beautiful orbs of crystal blue._

'_His hair really brought out his eyes.' I thought._

_He wore a blue tunic/hat, with white leggings and brown boots which were completely soaked._

_But I on the other hand wore the same outfit but with a black hat and a black tunic as well as shoes._

'_I guess I was similar…' I played with my hair for bit as I wondered what I should do._

_He was like an angel and me… I was like a demon…I guess I was…_

'_Could I kill him?' I thought as he was now making his way back to the tree._

"_Maybe play a game first" I whispered._

_His head turned to my direction. Whoops. Guess he heard me._

_I giggled a bit and covered my mouth._

_He stared for a moment as he grabbed his sword again. It kind of looked like mine but mine was black._

_He walked over with caution and looked around. He only took one step on the sand but kept the other in the water._

_I came up from the water and was behind him now. I reached out to touch him._

"_LINK! WATCH OU-" I hit her through mid sentence and launched her. She hit the doors from which they had come from with a huge THUD. I smiled as by the time she hit the ground there was a small but satisfying amount of blood._

_The one she called Link had looked over to where she was lying no on the floor which I hoped she was dead. She was too annoying to live._

_He ran off the island of sand and stayed in the water as his eyes darting in every direction._

_I came up from behind him a lightly touched his hair. He flinched and turned around to swing at me with his sword but by the time he did I was already gone._

_He hissed something under his breath but it was to low for me to here._

_I came up again and whispered in his ear._

"_Hey there Linky." I purred. I disappeared again. He turned around but lost his balance and almost fell over._

_I came up again and grabbed him by the waist so he could stand._

_His eyes widened and was about to take my head off with his sword but again I disappeared and of course dropped him as hell fell into the water._

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk." I said as I leaned against the tree._

_He looked over at me and glared._

"_You're not being nice to me." I pouted._

"_Why would I be nice to something evil!" He stated._

_I put my hand over my heart. As if to say that hurt._

_I smiled. "Your voice is nice." Maybe if I complement him he won't try to kill me._

_He gave me a blank expression. "What?"_

"_I said your voice sounds nice." I gave a small grin. "By the way my name is Dark Link"_

_I added._

_He seemed to be in shock. Was it because I complemented him or was it because I looked and sounded like him and had the same name. I think I was a little taller and my voice was deeper but I really hoped it was the first one._

_I walked over to him as he got up and got his shield and sword ready for battle. I sighed. First person I see in a long time and they have to kill me or I have to kill them._

_He swung at me. I dodged. He lunged at me. I dodged. And that's what kept happening for awhile._

_He was out of breath and stopped and stared at me._

"_Why…won't you…attack me?" He whispered between breaths._

"_Simple. I don't want to."_

_He gave me a confused look and was uncertain. I seriously didn't want to hurt him._

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know really…" I whispered quietly._

_Again he gave me a blank stare as I walked over._

_He stood up but there was no shield or sword. He looked up at me but I knew he was looking behind me. His shield was already high in the dead tree and his sword was beside his blue orb thingy. I wondered what it was but I shrugged it off._

_He reached down to grab the dagger but I was already in front of him and took hold of his hand before he could touch it._

"_Why do you want to kill me?" I tilted my head slightly. I was saddened by this._

_He opened his mouth and closed it. Did he want to kill me?_

"_I have to get out of here so I ha-"_

"_There is more then one way!" I yelled so he couldn't finish._

_He blinked. I knew he was going to say how._

"_I can let u through"_

"_Why would you do that?" He questioned and gazed at me._

_I really didn't feel like answering because even I didn't know. I just raised his hand and lightly kissed it all the while I kept my gaze on him._

_He started to blush and shook his head and pulled his hand back._

"_What the hell was that for?!" uh-oh_

_I shrugged. "I don't know."_

"_You don't know anything do you?!" he spat._

"_No…I don't…" I looked down and he froze. It's true I didn't. I knew only small things and that's it._

"_I'm sorry Dark." Link calmly said and reached and touched my face lifting it up to look at him. 'Heh he had giving me a nickname…' I wonder what he was thinking. I lightly took his arm and pulled him closely into I tight embrace. He tried to pull away but then stopped and looked up at me._

"_You're cute." His started blushing and looked away. I used one of my hands to turn his face toward me and I leaned in and kissed him._

_His eyes widen and he started struggling for a bit, as I wouldn't release him. I felt his body gave in and he started kissing back. His hands clung to the back of my shirt._

_We released for air and the doors which covered the bars opened._

_He looked over at them._

"_Go."_

"_What?" He turned and looked up at me._

"_I said go…" I did want to be with him…I truly did._

_I disappeared into the water before he could say anything. I came back out from the tree on the side Link couldn't see._

_I watched as he stared at the water where I disappeared. He walked over to where the orb was._

"_Navi…Wake up…" He poked at her._

"_WA?" She flew up and started flying around. "What happened?" She squeaked._

_Link stared at her and took his sword and walked over towards the tree I was hiding behind and reached up and took his shield down and started heading towards the open door .As he turned around I noticed he wouldn't show his eyes. I assumed he was crying._

_He cried out. "I will come back to get you Dark." After that he left. The doors slammed shut._

_I screamed into the air as I came out of the tree. I fell to my knees and screamed again in the air. I couldn't breath. My heart was hurting so bad. I gripped my shirt where my heart was because of the pain._

_I whispered into the air. "By the time you come back… I will be dead."_

_I fell and hit the ground as everything went dark_

_Flash back end_

I tear ran down my cheek as I remembered. Since he was alive now I shall die.

Next chapter soon.

Why did you have to let him go!?

anyways yahh


End file.
